


Survivors till death.

by Tyler_kun



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl adopts a child, Fights, Guns, Multi, OC, Sophia Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_kun/pseuds/Tyler_kun
Summary: In this era, moment or time. A little girl above the ages of ten is left to defend for herself. Meeting a group who stay beside her side. Mostly because she didn’t have the heart to leave due to a Oder of a friend. hope daysha joy lucky Joseph is her name and she’s unlucky to stay. Especially being immune to the apocalypse virus.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Hope, come on we need to leave! Hope. Hope. HOPE!” The voice yelled turn into screening, groans then a Big Bang sound of glass.

The girl jolted awake breathing’s heavy, the goosebumps on her back, arms and legs Calm down she put her head down closing her eyes in relief and shock. 

“Oi Hope, are you okay, nightmares again huh?” Katsumi Asked. 

the girl named Hope let out lazy laugh shacking her head. Her companion rubbed the girl’s head. He chuckled with a crooked smile.

“Taking that’s as a yes” Katsumi joked. 

“I made some breakfast, eggs and bacon” Katsumi said.

He handed hope her plate of food. She straighted up her back letting out a yawn then grabbed the plate of food. 

“I’m gonna go look for food,That means. we’re almost out” he said. 

She hesitated to take a bit of the warm food as she noticed that her companion had little but nothing on his plate. She grab his plate next to her as she tossed a egg and bacon on to his plate costing him to smile.

“I’ll go look at some farms, houses, cars that’s the least I can do” she said.

“Hope, there’s a Farm called hershel farm or Something, I knew them it’s lacky that they didn’t make it” he said.

he took a last bit of food before handing Hope a half riped up map

“okay it’s doesn’t seem I’ll be gone that long, it’s five miles away right?” Hope asked.

“can you survive an hour without me, and yes” Katsumi joked.

he searched around the map then grabbed a marker to mark down the spot. 

“of course I can, is that a challenge? let’s getting going shall we” hope said 

“make sure not drop the radio this time. okay” he mocked. 

“that’s was one time Katsumi!”she yelled. 

They parted ways not too long ago

‘I didn’t think it would be so lonely without that old man’ hope thought.

“I liked it better when you was missing” she head. she slowly looked around, listening closely to the frost.

“hello?” she whispered.

“yeah? since when?”

She jolted as she head the voice again, she sighed slowly walking to where the voice was heading.

“do you need help?!” She asked.

she held out her hand to the stranger who looked beat up in a way she nodded slowly.

“you never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain’t here now. Guess some things never change” He said.

“what the fuck- I don’t even know you, just let me help you” She said.

“I know what I saw” he said.

she laughed at the strange man waving one of her hand in front of him. No reaction as she expected 

“your hallucinating snap out of it” she yelled.

“you best shut the hell up!” He yelled.

“now I’m hopping you are hallucinating because I will kick the shit out of you” she mumbled. 

He made his way up from the top faster, Hope reach out a hand for the beat up man. 

“come on, grab my hand” she says.

He grabbed her arm almost immediately knocking her down. hope pulled with all her might evening having to pulled onto a tree for support.

“damn your fucking heavy!” She yelled.

The man and her fell down onto the grass.  he got up fast and walked past her looking around for something or someone, hope raise a eyebrow at the man, slowly getting up as well.

“yeah, you better run!” He yelled.

Hope swing her backpack to face her, she pulled out a water bottle and hit the mans waist with it. He looked around, immediately backing up making both staring down at each other. She tossed the bottle to the man as she walked away headed towards the other direction of the man.

“Hey! Come back here!” He yelled.

“Are you trying to call those thing here dude?” She said.

“Smart ass hey! who are you, why are you here, did you see where he ran of to!” He yelled.

“I’m hope and thanks, saw you down there and who?” Hope answered.

“do you have any weapons!” He asked.

“Nope, it’s just my water bottle, map, red marker and my best friend Radio” hope answered.

Hope rolled her eyes and tossed her bag at the man. He looked at hopethen proceed to emptied the bag.

Hope sighed, she slowly walked to her things quickly grabbed her things and her bag. She held up her map the man made confused face.

“Show me with this lovely red marker where your going or from. Because looks like you can’t walk straight or at all” Hope says.

The man rolled his eyes, he rip the map and marker out of her hands. Looking down at the map then back at hope.

“Here. You already have it down” he says.

She nodded. She put his arm on her shoulder and held his back slowly making their way to the farm.

“What’s your name?” Hope asked.

“Daryl Dixon” Daryl answered.

“Cool name. Badass-“

“I don’t care what you think” Daryl Said.

Hope looked away in embarrassment, trying not to look at Him. Daryl sighed.

“Hope. Hope is a nice name. Not that much hope in the world” Daryl says.

Hope glare at him. Her eyes shine bright like the sun as she smiled closing her eye.

“That...really means a lot. Daryl Dixon” Hope mumbled.

______________________

“We’re here. Thanks for helping me out” Daryl thnaks.

“Your welcome. Damn so hot..like me” Hope joked.

Daryl chuckled shacking his head. Hope nodded wiping her forehead same as Daryl. The farm grew closer so did four or fiver figures came closer.

“You know those dudes or..?” Hope asked.

“assholes they finally decide to try an kill me” Daryl said.

“Wow. Great friendship if you ask me” Hope joked.

The figures finally showed up in front of hope and Daryl. One of the man pointed a gun at the two.

“Is that..Daryl and a kid?” One of the men said. All of the men stoped and thought for a bit.

“that’s the third time you’ve pointed that thing in my head! You gonna pull the trigger or what?”Daryl yelled.

“The fuck. Nice friendship I guess”

Hope heard two gunshots, Hope grew pain in the back of her hand she realized She was on the ground. Bleeding. Pain soon turned into tiredness.

“NO! NO!” Everything’s was muffled, blurry and out of her control.

“I was kidding”Daryl said.

Hope didn’t feel anything on her back. She felt something pick her up.

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD IS HE DEAD?”hope heard yelling.

“this one might be” She heard.

Hope feat a sharp pain form her forehead Everything went black.In The darkness Hope felt a push then soon jumped up gasping for air.

it’s okay, it’s okay, your safe I’m Hershel Greene” Hershel said.

a man opened the door and jolted as he spotted hope awake.

“she’s awake!” he yelled.

someone else walk in another man “what’s you name?”A sheriff man asked.

“hope. And yours?” Hope answered.

“none of your concerns” a shaved man says.

“I see. Give me my bag and I’ll leave you alone forever and ever” Hope says.

“why was Hershel‘s farm marked on a map, are you alone out here, why were you there when Daryl got injured” the sheriff said.

Hope rolled her eyes at the men, shooting a glance at Daryl for a second.

“Looking for supplies my friend know’s mr Hershel. I’m with Katsumi kosuke. He needed help I just happened to be there” hope answered.

Hershel nodded to himself. He grabbed her bag and pulled out the Radio.

“I know him. Much younger then me but the same past habits. Can you give him a call” Hershel says.

Hope nodded grabbing the radio, turning it on then pushing down the red button.

“Hey. I’m here hope your having a better time that I am” Hope says.

Nothing at first. Then finally a voice.

“Not really. A bit stuck And-..are they dead?” Katsumi asked.

Hope was confused at first. One of the men with a shaved head took out the radio of her hand. “no, no we’re not” he said.

“thats great, what do you what form us?” Katsumi says.

“Food, guns, Amo anything that you can share” he ordered.

“no, we are running out of food we have no guns no amo” Katsumi said.

“guess your not having you daughter back, come by tomorrow if not. she dead” he said. After that he threw the radio to the wall. Breaking it into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being shot at Hope was forced too stay at the group until her friend Katsumi come back for her. In hopes stay’s with the group she meets a family member and a new friend.

Breaking it into pieces.

“Guess I’m gonna died..yay” hope mumbles.

“You ain’t gonna dead today” Daryl yelled.

Hope nodded. hershel and the two other man walked outside to give Daryl and hope some space. 

“Sorry bout that” Daryl Apologize.

Hope nodded turning off the lamps. Then getting back underneath the covers waving Daryl goodnight.

“Hope, hope! HOPE!  HOPE RUN! ” The voice turn into a deep scream. Hope sat up gasping for air holding her chest before calming herself down. 

“W-what’s goin on-?!” Daryl mumble. 

Daryl raised up looking around. Hope let out a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head. 

“Oh it’s..nothing, do you know where my stuff is?” Hope asked.

Hope jumped up from her bed onto the wooden floor. Daryl rubbed away the tiredness out of his eyes.

“your jacket is over here”he said 

Daryl throwing the zombie guts and bloody jacket towards hope. Hope chuckled the put on her shoes, jacket and grabbing the bag. 

“Hold up I’m comin too, I hate lying here doing nothin” he said 

Hope turn away, putting her hands over her eyes. so Daryl can put on a cleaner and Decent shirt.

“do you know where my weapon is” Daryl asked.

“over here” hope says. hope pointed his crossbow at him smiling at him.

“hey, be careful! Im Gonna kick your ass!” He said.

Hope laughed as she tossing the crossbow at him. they both headed towards the stairs, hope try to make her hair look Decent enough. Daryl tried to flow his hand into the messy hair.

“your hair is messy...it’s really really naughty” he said “hey! you try finding a haircutter, hairbrush where there’s zombie walking around” I said “I-“ Daryl stopped due to the fact that Hope was tackled onto the ground.

“what do you think your doing?!” Shaved head guy yelled.

“What the fuck- get off her Shane!” Daryl yelled.

The man Shane grab hope by the hair. Pulling her up off of the ground.

“Okay. I see I’m not welcome here” Hope mumble.

“Shut it-“ 

“Shane!”

After the voice yelled the man named Shane looked pissed. Two other people rushed towards the scene. After that, Shane left storming off. before pushing her towards the ground again. 

“Dude. I just cleaned my This yesterday!” Hope mumbled.

Daryl held out his hand, Hope gratefully accepted the offer. Brushing off the dirt and dust off her clothes.

“What the hell are you wearing?” 

A guy in a baseball cap asked. Hope rise a eyebrow due to that question. Then putting the sweater inside her bag before fellowing Daryl to the camp for breakfast.

As Hope and the other men walk closer towards the camp. A shudder of glass stop them both with a jolt and a couple of coughing.

“Hope- ugh. Is that you?” 

“Holly shit..Andrew!”

Hope, the boy named Andrew ran up to each other a hug both nearly fell onto the ground. It’s wasn’t till they reached near the fire that they finally let go.

“Andrew you gonna tell us who the hell is this, by any chance?” A older man asked. “This mess of a human being is my baby waby sister” Andrew mocked.

Hope rise up her eye brows her mouth curled into a pout, she quickly grabbed his ear tightly then yelled. 

“I am only a year Younger mister, but I’m a hella lot of a badass then you” hope teased. 

“ 痛い、手放す !” Andrew screamed.

Hope finally let go when a small flick hit her head, she swing her head back to look at the person.

“Seems like you don’t like being called little” a woman joked.

“Mmm hmm, names Hope Joseph” she said. 

“now did we get lucky or what” old man Joked.

Hoped chuckled at the comment, as hope got to know the group there was no sign of Katsumi her companion. Hope could fear the stares all the little wishers coming along the group as she tried to speak to the man named Rick Grimes.

“We haven’t heard anythin of you friend all day, chance’s is..his not coming” the man spoke.

Hope nodded in response as she stared down the radio finally grabbing form the mans hands pushing down the button unnecessary hard.

“Oi..bitch you coming or...Katsumi?” She spoke loudly.

Nothing, nothing but static. Then a voice message barley coming though spoke softly and sacred.

“Mommy?...please help me” It spoke.

The man seemed to recognize the little voice of a girl. He immediately grabbed the radio and yelled.

“Sophia it’s me rick, where are you right now?!” He yelled.

He was practically screaming into the small radio making Hope uneasy, the rest of his group all noticed the screaming but mostly a woman with short gray hair and tears in her bright blue green eyes shined.

“Ri..ck—“ it spoke.

The small voice cut off in everyone horror there was nothing left not another message. 

“She could be like 50 miles or more” Glenn spoke.

“No she couldn’t have made it that far!” Rick spoke back.

“Then way-“

“She’s 11 miles, maybe 3 hours or less” 

“How do you know that?” Both Rick and woman asked.

“Its a old model and I dropped it many times before so I know. Do you have a photo or anything of her so I can go-“ 

As Hope spoke mid way she heard a two click of a gun getting ready to gun down his pray. One was the older brother of Hope. The other was Shane, Shane’s gun pointed to hopes head Andrew’s pointed back at the man.

“How do we know your not just gonna take off runnin? He hissed.

“Why are whe even dabeting about this, she out there alone and probably scared. Shane” the woman named andrea.

Hope made Direct eye contact to Shane not needing to speak nor beg to not pull the trigger, he hit the floor in one hand Swipe up from hope as she casually walk away to the group. Andrew rolled his eyes carefully grabbed the weapon that almost cost his sister life and stomped away from the group.

“You did that thing. When your eyes start to grow and you close you eye’s playing it off. Or something” Andrew said.

The two kids. We’re near the Fields hope kept her eyes closed back facing the fence her head tided up breath slowly. Andrew and hope could just hear the yell’s of Daryl Dixon arguing back at Shane or someone they couldn’t put there fingers on it. 

“Why dose that man care so fucking much about-“

“You, Sophia..me and his family. His a good guy and pulse doesn’t seem like it but he loves kids. He took care of the kids mostly back with the old group. Oh and he used to babysit us” Andrew answered.

“Nani the fuck? I don’t remember any of that” she spoke.

“You were tiny back then he only babysat us due to his brother. Needed money for drugs you know all that good- bad stuff. I have amazing memory” Andrew said. 

Hope nodded still with her eye’s close. Andrew walked closer towards her, he softly patted the half young teenager head. Giving away his weaknesses empathy. Emotions. Pain.

The two teens carefully walked back to the group mostly around the man Shane. Rick called Andrew over waving his hand along making Hope uneasy. Andrew nodded at the man named rick then stared back to his sister hope. Handing her a book called “a book of hope” Hope chuckled at the book rolling her eyes at the boy causing him to laugh.

“Looks like a great book. Go on I’ll be... I’ll go fine Daryl, bye idiot” Hope chuckled.

Time went by still no sign of the girl nor the companion. The teen girl wasn’t the one to give up, she looked out of the tent hole every once in a while but would leave her less Hope each time as she would continue with her book. Along with Daryl

“are you done with that book yet?” Daryl asked.

“nope..almost, you can read it after you look dead of boredom” She teased. “dose it got pictures, the book that Andrea got me is borering as hell” he said

“Yes it dose, wonder what their thinking” I asked “why did your parents name you that?” He asked “okay out of the bloom question, um not that much hope, daysha, joy, lucky well there is a lot of fucking Joseph in the world so.yeah” she answered. 

The man seemed confused at the reply and he was, the girl’s face dropped into a embarrass face putting her left hand on her cheek trying to focus on the book.

“I..don’t know actually they said they’ll tell me on my sixteen birthdays some shit” the girl mumbled.

“It Alright, I don’t know ever” Daryl joked.

The cussed a bit of laugh almost breaking down hopes Barrier. The two put away their book’s a had a Conversation for once in hope’s life it wasn’t like empty to her it felt like. Being a human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look’s like Daryl Dixon found a old friend.
> 
> Sorry y’all- Yuji


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being in the camp and seeing her alive brother again. Hope grow curious About her comrade and a little girl named Sophia. To prove her worth to the group and to leave her alone for good. She goes and fines the girl by herself and getting a wound in the meantime.

Being a human being.

“You let your brother name you son Dickson Dixon?!” The girl laughed. 

“Shut up!” Daryl joked. 

After the named name Daryl reply the girl laughs echoed around the tent until her stomach hurt. Daryl rolled his eye’s in annoyance with the girl.

“Go see if you can get a hair cut! You brat, Rick wife dose it” Daryl said.

Hope held her hand to her mouth to hold her laughers in, she nodded fast so she can hurry up and go. Her eyes shit around like a gun. Searching around for her family or her comrade. No sight of them.

“You’re pregnant” The voice said softy.

Hope stop in her tracks dodging next to a tent. Hope made out the voices the woman marry to Rick Grimes. A young man named Glenn.

“you need vitamins, medicine, a nice pillow” Glenn whisper.

“you can have my share” 

“honey, I don’t what you food, okay eat” the woman said.

“you need to eat. You’re too skinny. And if you’re not gonna let Rick take care of you, then someone has to. Lori, you have a medical condition” Glenn reply.

Hope nodded to herself doing a fast look around. All clear. She sighed slowly walking towards them in a slow pace. A crack in a brach made the woman named Lori grimes gasp at the sight of the little girl.

“I’ll make another run into town. Just tell me what you need” Glenn said.

“Hope...I need you to be quiet about this. All right!? Please” Lori said.

“hey, peach man!” The voice yelled.

Hope clench her teeth together tightly at the sound. Embarrassment come to her head and toes. The girl did a Sharp turn around but was stop immediately.

“H-hope. Uh. What you need hon?” The woman spoke.

“Oh. Daryl said you might cut hair...so??” Hope mumbled a little.

Lori nodded. Waving her hand to come here to her. Hope sat down as Lori grabbed her thing and sat down on a cut tree Stomp. Lori but a old towel around her neck and shoulders. She got to work immediately after trying to brush hopes hair.

“I hear, the conservative I mean. I didn’t mean too” Hope lied.

“you can’t say anything about this, not to Daryl, Rick, Carl or anybody. Please” Lori beg.

Hope nodded slowly. Lori softy move the girl’s head. Cutting again hope played with her cut hair until she was finished. Lori carefully removed the towel cover with long brown hair with her yellow tips.

“Okay, to a turn towards me” Lori asked.

Hope turn her body towards the woman after she touch her hair. Lori looked impressed with her work grabbed a half broken mirror.

“Woah. Holly shit I look hot. Lori were you a stylist”

“Okay now you taking a bit far. Aha” 

The girls had a good laugh. Hope helped Lori put her hair supplies away washing them as well. Hope felt a tap on her left shoulder. Lori held toe golden yellow hair ties gently put her front hair strands in to little braids. With the ties.

Hope smiled as Lori played with hair trying to figure out a hair style for the girl.

“Thanks Lori. I. Um do you know where my brother is by anything chance?” Hope asked.

“He went to go fine Sophia. Meanwhile Rick and..him go teach guns to the other then they’ll go screech for Sophia” Lori response.

Hope nodded. She looke around for any unwanted listeners watching. The same woman was hovering over her.

“..can you help me with something. I wanna fine her..Sophia please” the girl whispered.

“I.um..sure. I’ll go ask ric-“ 

“Lori. Please don’t tell him he’ll say no and the asshole. It’s not gonna be pretty, Please Lori” 

After hope spoke Lori nodded the two girls headed inside the tent quickly and slowly. Lori waved over the short hair woman to the tent.

_____________

Hope kept trying to figure out we’re the little girl was as well as her companion. She didn’t how long was was walking maybe Hours or less. Hope sat down on a log drink her last bottle of her own water. She sighed slowly walking towards a random direction. Sometimes she could hear the little girl voice then rushing around that she prayed she would be. Nothing.

Hope could all so hear Rick Grimes voice too in the small radio and responding sometimes. Hope found her self in a small pack of zombies. After some time a scream terrified up the frost sending the pack she was with to start hunting it’s food down. Hope carefully ran towards the screaming. A little girl maybe around her arg maybe younger. Hanging desperately to a much smaller tree still screaming for help form anyone.

“Come down here. Hurry”

The girl jumped down as Hope held tightly onto her hand desperately running for their lives. The girl felled spraining her leg as she fell from a rock hidden behind leafs. As she hear the zombies coming closer Hope tried to pick her up but felled. Hope felt a bone hand on her shoulder. Hope quickly grabbed her hidden knife in her boot jabbing the knife into the skull into the zombie. 

Hope grab the girl helping her run by supporting her as she hopped. Hope pushed the girl up a tree. Hope continued to attack the zombies that came to close for them after awhile of this Hope quickly helped the girl down the tree.

“Is your name Sophia. Is your mom name carol?!” Hope asked.

The girl nodded repeatedly Hope took off her jacket Hurrying to put the jacket on the girl. 

“MOVE NOW!” Hope yelled. 

a zombie grabbed Sophia shoulder about to dig their teeth into her The other girl attempt to pushed her away from the zombie but with no avail. Hoped panic as she heard more coming this way she could almost see her death. She quickly put her arm in it’s mouth clenching down as blood fell. To her arm.

“Grab my knife now!!” Hope screamed.

The girl panic grabbing the knife from the girl. As the girl continued to panic hope held the zombie head down for it not to rip her skin. Sophia felt something going though her body as she stabbed the knife into its head. Over and over.

Hope opened the zombies mouth as she was released she quickly grabbed onto Sophia quickly escaping away form the monsters.

As the girls continued to run the lost sight of those thing. Then reaching abandon house both girl fell as the rushed inside quickly locking the door pushing whatever that could held the door shut. 

_______

“I locked the back door left a window open just in case. Is your foot better?” Hope asked.

“Yeah. Thanks for the food. And saving me” the girl replied.

Hope opened her beg for the thing she got Sophia. A water bottle three granola bars and one sandwich. She gave the food and water to the girl.

“Eat something then rest. We’re gonna stay for tonight” hope said.

The girl nodded as she took a bite of the food and drank the water. Hope bandage her arm she’ll stitch the wound later. Hope caught the girl looking at the bandage arm with worry in her eyes.

“I’m not gonna turn. I’m just a bit different Alright lets head to bed” hope mutter a bit.

Sophia nodded putting away the almost finished water bottle on the ground and putting the Garbage in her pocket. Hope found that weird but didn’t care as much. Both girl got settled in their beds. Meaning that the girl Sophia had the couch cushions and a little blanket as Hope had the floor, Hope was the one that forced the girl to sleep on the cushions due to the fact that she probably didn’t had a nice bed for how long.

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight. And thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry!!. Finally got the chapter out thanks for you wanting. We appreciate it so much.
> 
> Probably in the dark or coin toss in next. Will se you then!!
> 
> y’all man Yuji-

**Author's Note:**

> In the dark is still ongoing please do not worry. And thank you for reading my story. Riku, kiba and Hope is proud of you guys!!❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/nC4HZcfg)
> 
> How Hope looks like.


End file.
